You have my heart
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: After the death of one of her best friends, Garcia decides to take the risk of telling him how she really feels about him. How will it go? Wanna find out? There is only one way to do so... Read.


**You have my heart**

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me, sadly enough. No it belong to Jeff Davis who created the show and the team of writers and producers and all the people who makes of the show what it is today… No copyright infringement intended.

**Katie Winston and Denton Watherley are mine though.**

**Warning: Tissues might come in handy.**

Rating: T as always to stay on the safe side.

Category: Romance, hurt/comfort.

Pairing: Morgan/Garcia

Spoilers: none

Summary: After the death of one of her best friends, Garcia decides to take the risk of telling him how she really feels about him. How will it go? Wanna find out? There is only one way to do so... Read.

**Author's note: I know I still have "By chance" to finish and I have every intention to do so, but to be honest with you guys, my Criminal Minds muse had completely deserted me, she finally came back last night while I was watching an episode. This one is just "a warm up" I hope you'll like it.**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to be able to write a "Criminal Minds" story again.**

**Thanks to Shemar Moore, Thomas Gibson, Kirsten Vangsness, AJ Cook, Joe Montegna and all the other actors that bring the show so much appeal.**

Heartbroken that all it was. Garcia was heartbroken. One of her best friends had died from cancer two weeks ago. It had hit her really hard because even though the two women didn't see each other often due to their respective jobs, they were talking on the phone on a daily basis.

Tonight, she was alone in her apartment, crying over the memories of her lost best friend. Katie Winston had been her best friend for years. Katie had become friends with her a little after she went underground and then when she started for the BAU Katie had thrown her a party!

She had been so proud of her then. A few months later, Garcia had been helping her to find a descent job as well, and once a month they'd have dinner together and chat about their life, what mattered to them. Katie loved life so much and could talk hours about the man she secretly loved, Denton Watherley.

Denton worked with Katie and she had told Garcia it was love at first sight. But she never said anything about how she felt to him because she'd been too afraid to be rejected by him. She had two different colored eyes and was curvy. Katie had loved Denton in silence until the day she died.

Garcia was wiping her eyes when her cell phone buzzed. A text message. Whoever it was it will have to wait because she wasn't in the mood, so Penelope Garcia didn't reach for it, she didn't want to be disturbed. All she wanted was to be able to think of her lost friend in peace.

Why was it that the people you cherish have to go before you?, Garcia thought. She knew it was ridiculous. Death was part of life, she knew that, but it didn't change the fact that it hurt. A smile appeared through her tears as she remembered something she and Katie talked about not long before she died.

**000**

Penelope sat in Katie's hospital room watching her sleep. Lost in her thoughts as she wondered how her friend, once so full of life, could have ended up lying down on this hospital bed, her vital signs monitored on machines.

Life was cruel and unfair.

Katie smiled the moment she'd opened her eyes to see her best friend sitting in a chair not far from the bed.

"Hey, blondie..." She greeted Garcia in a small voice.

"Hey Cinderella."

"Cinderella, yes, but without hair." Katie corrected.

The BAU technical analyst's face saddened immediately "Why do you always do that Kat?" Penelope asked.

"Do what?"

"Ridicule things like that?"

Katie Winston looked her best friend in the eyes and said. "It's my way to cope with it honey, otherwise I'd go crazy."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Garcia said softly as tears were filling her eyes.

"Don't because apologizing is a sign of weakness." Katie smiled.

"You've been watching NCIS again?"

"I can't help it, Gibbs is so sexy."

Katie's comment made the blonde haired woman laugh.

"And I who stupidly thought that you'd prefer DiNozzo because he looks a bit like Denton."

"You said that on purpose, didn't you?"

Reaching out to take her friend's hand in hers, Penelope Garcia nodded her head affirmatively.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I did because I don't understand why you never told him how you feel."

"For the same reasons you're not telling Morgan how you feel about him."

Penelope was about to open her mouth to protest, but her friend stopped her.

"Don't try to deny it, I've seen the way you look at him, it's so obvious. And the best is, Morgan loves you, too."

A sigh escaped the technical analyst, there was no use in trying to deny anything with Katie she always knew almost right away what was going on. Katie had always been able to read Penelope like an open book.

"Yes, you're right, honey, I love Derek Morgan. I love him so much it hurts, but I can't possibly tell him I love him. I can't. Have you seen him? He's a chocolate sculpted God, and I'm... I'm..."

"And you're what?"

Garcia suddenly decided to look at the printed tissue of her skirt before the words came out of her mouth in a barely audible voice.

"A geek?"

"Maybe, but you are a gorgeous one. Tell me, doesn't he look at you? Doesn't he talk to you?"

"Sure he does. He's super sweet with me, a bit of a smooth talker, actually."

"Yeah, except that he means everyone word he says to you, baby girl."

At Katie's last words, Garcia's head snapped up.

"How do you..."

"How do I know he calls you that? Investigative skills, my dear." She laughed.

"You've definitely watched too much NCIS!" Garcia chuckled then.

"Sometimes, I have the impression that TV show is the only thing that prevents me from going completely nuts, you know?"

All her friend could do was nod her head. Her heart was breaking, she felt useless, wishing she could do something to help, but knowing she couldn't. Her eyes suddenly widened as she noticed that Katie's eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Garcia asked as she stood to walk closer to the bed.

"I wish, I had found the courage the tell Denton how I feel about him. I know now that I did the right not to tell him because I love him too much. If it had been something between us and he would have to see me like this, I wouldn't be able to handle it, Pen."

A few tears rolled down Garcia's cheek. "I understand, honey. But if he had known, you wouldn't be alone now."

"I know. I still think I made the right decision."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with that." A male voice suddenly said.

Both women turned their heads toward the door that was now standing wide open.

Penelope smile as she recognized the man who just entered Katie Winston's hospital room holding a gigantic bunch of red roses in his hands.

"Denton! What?... How?"

Katie immediately looked accusingly at her friend.

"Don't look at me like that, I have nothing to do with it." The blonde woman told her as she stood up to walked toward the door to close it, but as she had her hand on the door. Denton stopped her.

"No don't. I brought some company with me."

"Okay." Was all she got out, as she looked at the man questioningly, and he just smirked in return.

Denton's attention then returned on the woman lying on the bed.

"As for you missy what made you think I wouldn't love you back? Care to explain?" He asked as he walked toward her to hand her the flowers.

Katie's eyes filled with tears as she realized that he loved her, really loved her the way she loved him, and the proof was that he was here in the hospital room while she was tied up to machines.

"I'm sorry, I was too afraid to be rejected I guess."

"Silly girl" He told her as he bent down to place her lips on hers while she was still holding her flowers.

Still standing by the door, Garcia chuckled and said. "That exactly what Derek would have told m..."

The last sounds died when the next person entered the room, followed by another and finally a third.

Katie and Denton's kiss was interrupted by the sound of clapping hands and they broke apart slowly. Katie's face was beaming and became radiant when she turned her head and saw who had entered the room.

"Oh my God!"

"Someone, who really cares about you, told us you really loved NCIS and about what was happening to you and we thought that you might like to meet us."

"Oh my God! " Katie repeated, and held her hands in front of her face.

Everyone in the room had to smile had her reaction. "I don't think He has something to do with this-well maybe a little bit-but I think it's the gentleman who did all the job..."

The violet eyed woman looked at Denton and reached for his hand as she mouthed to him a thank you."

"Well, I had to do something to show you I love you."

"May we approach?"

"Sure!"

As they were approaching the bed, Garcia left the room to give them a bit of privacy as this was her friend's moment. She knew how much NCIS meant to Katie and having Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette and Michael Weatherly in there was the best gift she could have ever received.

She felt her eyes water and she leaned with her back against the wall to the right of the room door. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Katie Winston was dying. The once bright woman was now very weakened by her disease.

Katie had always loved her curves; she'd even used them to her advantage. With her long black hair and her violet eyes, a lot of men turned to watch in the streets, she even flirted with most of them, but for some reason she'd be so afraid to be rejected by the man she truly loved.

"Penelope?" She heard her name being called.

Garcia pushed herself from the wall and wiped away her tears before pushing the door open again, smiling brightly.

**000**

At this particular memory Penelope cried even harder. Katie had been so happy then. Denton had really given her one of the best moments of what was left of her life.

Penelope reached blindly for her cell phone and stood up. The blonde woman walked over to her bedroom, sat on the bed and looked at the picture standing on bedside table, and she smiled through her tears.

The last picture they were in together surrounded by three members of the NCIS cast and Denton Watherley.

Katie and Denton had been so happy together for the time they had left together, he has been with her until the very end. When his love closed her eyes forever, she didn't want let go of her at first, wanting her to wake up again.

She remembered asking him later if he would have preferred not to know she loved him, and he had answered, "I rather spent a few months of my life with her being sick than spending my entire life without her." Then Katie's last words echoed in her mind.

_Tell Morgan you love him. Don't let your fear ruin your chances of happiness. Do it or I will come back and I swear I will kick your ass. And that's a promise missy! _

Pen laughed and said out loud, "I bet you will!"

She reached for cell phone that lay next to her on the bed and was about to call Derek when she remembered that her cell had buzzed when she was still sitting on her couch.

It had been a text message from Morgan. _**You have my heart, always have.**_

A bright smile lit up her face as she texted him back.

_**If I have it, then why aren't you at my door kissing me?**_

Were her ears hearing a messaged being delivered on a cell phone? Nah that was impossible. A few seconds later, she jumped at the sound of a knock on her door.

When she opened the door she was left with no reaction time at all because lips were kissing hers as if she was the only person left on Earth.

Her arms snaked around his neck and she was now responding with the same fervor to the kiss.

They both broke the kiss a while later in need of air.

Derek rested his head against hers, his hands now resting on her hips, fighting to regain control of his breathing. When he finally managed to speak again, he said; "I love you, Baby Girl, I love your curves, your spirit, I love everything that makes up you being you."

She smiled at his words as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. In a few words he had chased away all the reasons why she didn't to tell him how she felt.

"I love you too, Hot Stuff. I love you so much."

"So much it hurts." He finished her sentence for her.

"How?"

"Denton... I wanted Katie's last wish to be granted, and he wanted to give you what he had with her, even though they hadn't had much."

Penelope couldn't hold her tears back. Morgan's arms pulled her closer to him and held her tight as she cried for her friend.

THE END


End file.
